


Coming together

by ShadeofGold



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After Season 3 Finale, Bellarke, Delinquents, Kabby, The 100 - Freeform, Trust, adventure team, bellamy and clarke dynamic, following 3x16, power plants melt down, science team - Freeform, slow-burn, together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGold/pseuds/ShadeofGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set after the finale of Season 3.<br/>What will they do now? The COL is destroyed, but once again they are faced with a difficult, dangerous situation.<br/>Accompany the delinquents on their journey to forgive themselves, to forgive each other and come together once again. Watch them grow and learn from their mistakes as they reflect on what has been happening in their lives, while they face a new challenge that requires all of them together.<br/>Relationships grow and get stronger...<br/>slow-burn Bellamy/Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming together

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> This is my first fanfiction ever, as well as my first written story. This is how I imagine things to go after the finale 3x16. It's a first attempt to make my head canon real ;)  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Dark clouds grew ominously on the blue sky. It almost looked pretty; dangerously pretty. Arkadia was dead silent apart from the gusts of wind that took everything which was loose with them.

Raven was busying herself with the computers, typing in codes while Monty and Harper were off together.

Jasper was sitting at the bar with an empty glass in front of him. A faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.  _It's over._ His mind was replaying this one thought on a loop. Maybe Monty was right and they will get through this together, maybe not all hope was lost. 

"You know that an empty glass is no fun, right? There is supposed to be something in there," Raven suddenly noted with her usual wit and humour.

Jasper hadn't noticed her arriving, but at her words he forced a laugh. He had had enough to drink the last months and had learned the hard way that drinks don't make things better. They take away the pain and guilt and heartbreak for while, but then when the effects faint everything comes crashing down over and over again. It always feels the same. 

Jasper opened his mouth to say something when Monty and Harper stormed in, both wearing a huge smile on their faces. "Raven! Jasper! There you are. They are coming. They are back," Monty declared happily.

Raven's face lit up into a beautiful smile and she hastily followed Monty and Harper outside. Before the three of them exited though, she turned around and said rather than asked, "You coming?!" 

There was a brief pause. "Yes." With that he stood up from the stool and went after them. 

They could see their people coming out of the woods, entering the clearing around Arkadia. Bellamy was right at the front next to Miller and they were deep in conversation. Their exhaustion was evident even from far away. Right before they entered Arkadia, Bellamy stopped in his tracks, nodding towards Miller, who was the first one to come through the gate, followed by Bryan who was in a rough-and-ready stretcher carried by two men that Monty recognized from Farm Station. Bryan and Miller both smiled slightly when they spotted their friends walking towards them. Right behind them were Abby and Kane, both looked like hell, but relief was drawn upon their faces. Bellamy was still standing outside the gate, letting all his people pass him. Everybody's face was lit up with a smile, trying to cover the exhaustion, guilt and heartbreak they all were experiencing since they had woken up after the chips had left their bodies. From time to time, they nodded towards Bellamy while he was making sure they were all okay and ready to welcome again what they had all left behind. Almost at the end, Indra and a few Grounders followed Octavia whose eyes were filled with tears and heartbreak, but held strong determination and conclusiveness. Murphy and a girl neither Jasper, Harper, Monty or Raven recognized followed en suite. Murphy's eyes and walk were filled with uncertainty if he was welcomed, but Bellamy gave them a smile on their way in, reaffirming Murphy. Finally, the last two people, Roan and Clarke, were walking towards the gate. It was only then that Bellamy started to tense. He was looking straight at Clarke. Roan seemed to realize his presence wasn't needed and fastened his walk, but not without shooting Bellamy and Clarke one last suspicious look. 

Clarke knew what was going through Bellamy's head, because she was remembering the same. The last time they had both been standing in front of Arkadia after a victory, she had taken off and had left him alone with what they had done. However, this time everything was different and she knew that he knew. She knew that his head was aware of the fact that she was not going to leave. 

"Bellamy..." she trailed off before she could form more words. 

"I know," he simply said as he glanced towards the gate. He took a deep breath before meeting Clarke's eyes again. A small nod and a forced faint smile indicated that he was ready if she was. 

Clarke gulped but briefly closed her eyes in consent, so together, side by side, they walked through the gate. As soon as they came closer and stepped through the gates to Arkadia, Raven noticed a difference in their faces compared to all their other people. There was no relief written on their faces, no evidence of triumph or victory. There was hope and a fierce determination, but no happiness, not at all like the others.

"Bellamy! Clarke! You did it," Raven was quick to hug Bellamy and Clarke, beaming at them.

"Yes," Clarke said in a silent voice.

"I knew you could do it, Raven," Bellamy announced as worry that has been shadowing his face faded away. 

Raven couldn't help but smile at this declaration. Bellamy had always had faith in her, even when she had hated him when she first had arrived on earth. He had given her reassurance when she had wanted to leave the dropship, had told her that she was needed whenever she had been about to give up. He had been a outlet for her frustrations and all her emotions when she had ended things with Wick and most of all, he had always had faith in her strength. There had never been a time he had doubted that she was strong enough, that she was brave enough. They have come really far together. 

"My brain is all kinds of awesome," Raven echoed what she had said once before. 

A deep chuckle escaped Bellamy and he let his gaze travel around camp. People were hugging and smiling. The last months had strained them, but they were all still here, alive and dealing with their baggage and pain. Bellamy didn't want to destroy a moment of hope for them. 

"Bellamy," Monty hugged him with tear-stained eyes. 

Jasper and Harper were standing right behind him, welcoming their friends before they took off for Bryan and Miller.

"Raven, can we talk?" Clarke suddenly said.

"Talk? Let's go have a drink first and celebrate," Raven responded quickly. She didn't understand Clarke's seriousness, but feared what it was about.

Clarke furrowed her brows. "Clarke..." Bellamy started, "Let's take a break and deal with everything later." 

"No!" Clarke's voice was stern and cold, but with one look at Bellamy her eyes softened and her shoulders fell. "Bellamy... we need to talk about this." She was desperate. Bellamy might have been able to persuade her that letting everybody know about the danger they were about to face in Polis had been a bad idea, but now they needed to start figuring out what to do. 

Bellamy closed his eyes, his jaw clenched, contemplating their options. When he turned to look at Clarke, she was watching him intently. "Let's have a drink first."

Raven observed the silent conversation that followed. Bellamy was looking at Clarke with gentle eyes when Clarke sighed and took Bellamy's rough hand in hers. She squeezed it lightly, letting it go again when she nodded, agreeing to an unspoken deal.

* * *

 

Turns out, they weren't the only ones craving for a drink. All the people seemed to be united at the bar, drinking, talking and reflecting. Raven, Clarke and Bellamy were sitting together, each of them having a drink in front of them. "To us. To our braces and to our future!" Raven toasted before taking the first shot. Bellamy and Clarke smiled at their friend's happiness. 

Clarke gulped down her drink and cringed. It was disgusting. "What is this?" 

"You don't want to know..." Bellamy chuckled. The vibration of his deep voice lingering a bit in the air. 

"Bellamy here knows all about it," Raven teased.

He just rolled his eyes at her. "Shut up," was his response which just made Raven laugh out loud.

They had a lot more shots with so many people that they didn't even bother to count anymore. Suddenly though, Clarke's eyes fell onto a book on the floor. She stood up and picked it up. The cover had many cracks and it was hard to read the title. Curiously, she took it back to the table, and set it down while blowing dirt off of it.

"What do you have there?" Bellamy grumbled with a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, letting his gaze drop down to her hands. 

For a moment, Clarke thought he stopped breathing. His eyes darkened and he crossed his arms in front of him. Gone was the Bellamy that minutes before had laughed alongside her, trying to forget what they had to do as soon as the sun rose in the morning.

 _The Illiad._ Clarke read. She had never read it, went through her head. She took a better look at it, opening it and tracing the lines with her fingers. She wondered who this had belonged to and if that person was here in this room now. 

Bellamy followed her fingers and his eyes closed momentarily. Like always a flash of pain washed over him. His eyes drifted to the ground, zoning out. And suddenly he needed fresh air. His arms tensed and he got off his seat, startling Clarke with his quick movements.

"You were right," Bellamy murmured to Raven.

"I know I always am," Raven responded in a light tone, not picking up on his dark, angry voice.

Bellamy just did this thing where his jaw clenched and he nodded, eyes directed at the floor. He seemed bitter. Without another word he turned around. 

Raven finally noticed the change in his mood and looked up to him. "Wait Bellamy! What exactly do you mean?" she queried, but he was already gone. 

 "What happened?" she asked Clarke instead, but her voice died at the end when she noticed what Clarke had in her hands. Clarke looked at her in confusion. 

* * * 

Bellamy was pacing his room. It had felt too real. Too raw. There was this undefinable something in his stomach.

When he had been in the lift with Murphy, it had felt like a déjà-vu, even though it was different. In his head he knew it was a different situation, but in his heart he knew that he was lying to himself. 

When Gina's death had happened, it was because he had gone to Polis; Polis had never been good for him. All Polis had done was remind him of all the pain he has caused and how he hadn't been able to save anybody.

Watching Clarke now picking up what Gina had left behind, what Gina had given him, was too much of a reminder how much he had failed. He realized that Raven has always been right... _She had been too good for him._  Too good because he hadn't been able to give her what she had given him. She had given him all the love in the world, when he had only been able to give her a part of his heart...

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo what do you think? Did you like it? Did you not like it? Please let me know in the comments?  
> I know this might have started off a bit depressing and sad, but that is the general vibe the show gave me in season 3: there was almost no light and hope. However, this fanfiction will lighten up and there will be so much hope to look forward to ;)
> 
> PS: I am not a native speaker of English. I am currently trying to find a native speaker to read through my drafts before I post them so I won't make too many mistakes... If you are interested, please comment or dm or anything like that. Thank you!


End file.
